


Returning His Humanity...

by deansbottom



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbottom/pseuds/deansbottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... at a cost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning His Humanity...

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic is based on this artwork (which is not mine, can't remember where I found it) https://twitter.com/deansbottom/status/502545009707458560

Dean's eyes flicked a cold, terrifying black as he plunged the knife into the angel's chest.

Castiel's face doesn't even falter as he looked down, absent-mindedly feeling the blood trickle from his wounds with his finger tips.

The demon smirks at the angel, whereas the angel slowly, sadly looks up into Dean's black eyes, the betrayal setting deep into his expression. He was wrong. Dean Winchester truly is dead, for the real Dean would never kill his best friend. Dean is dead. He has been dying since the moment the Mark of Cain burned itself into his skin, and this thing livng inside of him isn't _him_.

Castiel blinked sleepily, once, then twice, before they shut for good. Through his last moment of consciousness, he manages to shift all his body weight forward, so he falls into Dean. Even though the thing in Dean's body killed him, the angel wanted to spend his last moment touching his friend.

 To Dean's surprise, he catches the angel, wrapping his arms under Castiel's, and holding him up from the floor. The angel begins to shine brightly, his eyes, mouth, and skin glowing an exceptionally icy blue, before he bursts in a blinding light. Dean shuts his eyes momentarily, even though the darkness would allow him to still see. Suddenly, his skin is burning, and _son of a bitch_ does it hurt, but he does not let go of the angel completely. When the light goes out, he uses one hand, and he looks inside his shirt, seeing that part of the angel's wings have seared themself into the demon's skin.

The angel is dead, but Dean can't bring himself to simply throw him on the floor, like he did with all of the other angels the demon has killed.

"Cas?" Dean's voice is small, barely audible when he says his friend's name. "Hey, hey, Cas, look at me."

Dean leans the lifeless angel back so he can look at his face. One of Dean's hands gently cups the back of the angel's neck, lifting his head up. Seeing Castiel's face, the demon's eyes slowly, but surely, fade to the beautiful green they once were and are again. He looked down at the knife he pushed into the angel's chest just moments before, gasping loudly in disbelief.

His skin still hurt, but he didn't care. "Cas," he whispered again, his face beginning to crush. "Hey, buddy, listen to me. You need to open your eyes. Please. I'm _begging_ you. That's all I ask, is for you to open your eyes." Dean sniffed, a tear managing to escape before the rest fell over and rolled down his cheeks.

"CAS!" he cried out. 

His humanity was back, but his friend, the one who saved him more times than he could count, was gone.


End file.
